Waiting for You
by CyciHyni
Summary: Fifteen years ago, InuYasha defeated Naraku and sent Kagome back to her time. What he doesn't know is, she had a kid... and he's the father. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"_InuYasha, what do you mean?" Kagome cried again. He glanced over his shoulder coldly._

"_I mean, " he said, with unguarded hostility, "That Naraku is dead. I don't need you here anymore. Leave, and take that stupid Jewel with you."_

"_But-"_

"_But nothing. You don't belong here. You think you're a priestess when you're just a stupid little girl. You can't replace Kikyo, and you know it. So just leave."_

"_InuYasha, you said you loved me!" Kagome screamed._

"_I needed a way to keep you here until we had gotten all the shards collected. Now that it's whole, it's causing more trouble than when it was broken. Kikyo is dead again, demons are coming from around the country. I'm sick of having to protect you, so go, now!"_

_Kagome turned and ran toward the sacred Bone-Eaters well. It was this well that had brought her to the Feudel era, and to InuYasha. She lifted herself onto the side and looked in. "InuYasha..," she whispered, placing her hand on her stomach. _I can't tell him. Not now, not ever. No matter what he told me before, he doesn't want me…or her,_ she thought. _Besides, what would he want with a child?

_Kagome wiped the tears from her cheeks. With one last glance back, she leapt into the well and into the future._

_She climbed out of the well and found that she wasn't outside anymore. She was in the shrine that was on her family's property._

"_Kagome? What are you doing back so soon?" her little brother, Sota, asked. Without answering, she ran past him and to her room. She collapsed on her bed and sobbed. She didn't know what she had expected to happen when they had fixed the jewel, but she hadn't ever, not in her worst nightmare, thought that he would send her away._

_A few hours later, Kagome's mom came in and sat next to her. "Kagome, what's wrong? Why didn't you come down for supper?"_

"_Mom, I need to tell you something. I know that you're going to be mad, but I don't care."_

"_What is it?"_

_Kagome took a deep breath and placed her hands on her stomach. She watched as her mom's eye's widened in understanding. "Mom, I'm pregnant. And InuYasha's the father."_

* * *

_InuYasha slumped against the sacred tree where he had first met Kagome and sighed. His heart was shredded from hurting Kagome, but he had to. She was safer in her own time. He had had his taste of heaven, and even though he wanted nothing more than to go after her, it was time to let go._

"_InuYasha, you jerk, how could you do that?" someone yelled from the bushes. The little fox demon, Shippo ran out and started punching him. Miroku and his newlywed wife, Sango, followed._

"_Do you guys always spy on us?" InuYasha shouted back, picking Shippo up by his tail._

"_Don't change the subject, this is about you!" Miroku shouted. "Why did you do that? You always do things like this! She loved you, she risked her life for you! Kagome was way to good for you, but she wanted to stay here and give-up everything, for _you_!"_

"_And that's why I told her to leave! If she stayed here she would have gotten hurt. I won't let her do that anymore."_

"_So, you threw away the only thing that would have made either of you happy?" Sango asked._

"_Feh, just shut-up. Go and take this idiot with you," he growled, throwing Shippo at them. "What's done is done. She's gone, end of story."_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Mikomi Higurashi opened her eyes slowly. Today was her fifteenth birthday, and she was dreading it. Her mom had been crying about her getting too old and what her life had been like at fifteen and blah, blah, blah. Miko lifted her fingers to the Shikon Jewel that she kept around her neck at all times. It was a present that her mom had given her when she was little. Her father had given it to her, before Miko had been born, and it was to be passed down as a family heirloom.

She sighed and got dressed, in a red long-sleeve shirt and matching skirt. After braiding her long snowy hair, she ran down to the kitchen. "Hey Mom, is Uncle Sota coming to my party?" Miko asked, munching on some bread.

"Well, of course," Kagome said before turning from the dishes. When she did and got a look of Miko, she almost fainted. "W-why did you wear all red today?"

"Mom, red is my favorite color."

"Well, um, you look… nice."

"Feh," Miko got an agitated look. "Just say it, Mom. I look like my dad. You didn't give me my white hair, pointy ears, sharp teeth, or eye color. I don't think I have a single trait from you, except my curves."

"Miko, I don't want to talk about him," The older woman said sadly.

"You never want to talk about him! Don't you think it's sad that I don't even know what his name is? You won't tell me anything because it hurts you, but what about me? Do you think I'm okay with not knowing?"

"Of course not. You're to much like your father for that. You're pushy, aggressive, irritable, and oddly protective, just like him. Truthfully, it hurts to look at you right now. Too many memories. Fine, I'll tell you his name."

"Well?" Miko asked after several minutes of silence.

"His name was… is InuYasha. It's so hard to explain." Kagome leaned against the sink. Her voice was horse and unsure. "He died before I was born."

"You mean before I was born, Mom."

"No and yes. Before I, your grandma, or your great-grandpa was born, he was long dead. But I went back, well, I was dragged back. I found him. I loved him, with everything I had. He didn't feel the same, and he sent me back here. I never saw any of them again. Some nights, I thought I saw him. Even heard him, standing over me whispering, 'Move on. Be happy, you stupid girl.'"

Miko stepped up and put her hand on her mother's shoulder. "Mom, you must have been dreaming; stories like this don't come true."

Kagome smiled tightly, "You watched '_The Phantom of the Opera'_ again, didn't you? That's one thing different between you and him; he would never be able to sit through that movie."

"Stop laughing. You have to explain. Start from the beginning. How did my dad die before you were born?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy, but… when I turned fifteen, I was dragged down Bone-Eaters well and five hundred years into the past. For so long, I traveled the country with InuYasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and her twin-tailed cat, Kirara. We were trying to collect the shards of the Shikon Jewel before Naraku did. That necklace of yours is more valuable than you think."

Miko looked down at the jewel. "You're right. I think you're crazy. And, I'll prove it."

"Miko, what do you…. Miko!" Kagome raced after her daughter, who had taken off toward the shrine. "Mikomi, don't you dare!"

"That, oh Mother of mine, is something you should never question!" the girl shouted back as she threw open the shrine door. She jumped down the steps and into the well.

Then all she say were lights.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Miko couldn't believe what she saw above her. _Sky_. Not the ceiling to the shrine, but bright blue sky. "Mom?" she called, shakily. It was pointless. She knew where, and _when_ she was. She scaled the stone wall of the well and stepped out into a clearing. The place was amazing, sunny skies, emerald grass, and extensive forest. A thin mist made everything seem to sparkle.

She walked forward, in the direction she knew her house was. Up ahead was the sacred tree, and sitting underneath it was a man in a blood red kimono with long white hair, the exact shade of hers, and…and…

And dog ears?

Miko stood dumbfounded. _Those can't be real,_ she thought, but she could already tell she was wrong. _I wanna touch'em._

She could tell the man was sleeping by the sound of his soft snores. Carefully, she snuck up, stepping as lightly as she could. She reached out her arms and wiggled her fingers.

"By God, you touch my ears and I'll pound you."

The man looked up at Miko and twitched his ears. Then he looked as though he had seen a ghost, and the girl could relate. They had the same hair, eyes, temper, and taste in clothes. She twitched her own ears.

"You…. You're… InuYasha?"

"Feh," he spat, having collected himself. "Who wants to know?"

"Do you know Kagome Higurashi?"

InuYasha froze. "Now that's a name I haven't heard in awhile. How do you know about that little brat?"

"Don't call my mom a brat, you mutt!" Miko shouted, slapping InuYasha so hard he fell.

"Your mom?! What do you mean 'your mom'?!"

"I mean she is the woman that gave birth to me, what else would it mean?!"

"Kagome..," he whispered, sounding… frightened. "She's m-married?"

"No, she's still hung-up on my father."

"Who's your father?"

"You, idiot! You are InuYasha, right?" Miko asked, doing her best not to sound too annoyed by his simplicity. _I guess I know were I got my brains. I owe you one, Mom._

"That's impossible," InuYasha shouted, but he didn't sound convinced. He was a little shaky and had gone pale. "I'm not the father. I never…. We never even…. Oh, God, we did."

"I'm going to act like I didn't understand what that was, because I don't want to think of my mom doing _that_. So, you believe me right? Hey!" Miko protested when InuYasha dragged her by her arm, back toward the well. "What are you doing? Let go of me!"

"No way! You're going home!" InuYasha shouted back. Miko struggled, but he was to strong. So she bit his hand. "You little jerk! Now I know you're Kagome's kid!"

"I'm not going back, yet! I'm your daughter, and you owe me fifteen years worth of presents, buster! Why are you still dragging me?!"

"Look, I-" he froze, with that bewildered expression back on his face. Miko turned to see what he was looking at.

There, crawling out of Bone-Eaters well, was Kagome, looking confused, furious, and happier than Miko had ever seen her.


	4. Chapter 3

_(A/N: This one is kind of long. I'm trying to keep the chapters short, by sometimes that just doesn't work. If you like the story so far, thank you, and if you have any idea's to make it better, I'd love to hear. Criticism is welcome!)_

**Chapter Three**

"Kagome?" InuYasha said softly. He let go of Miko; he was in a trance. The woman smiled sadly and nodded. She walked over to him sheepishly, like she was waiting for a punishment.

"Hello.., InuYasha," she whispered back, her voice raw with longing. "It's been so long, I'm surprised you recognize me. How have you been?"

"Fine. I thought I told you to stay in your own time," he said coldly. Kagome flinched, obviously cut but the words. Miko glared daggers at InuYasha; how dare this creep hurt her mom? Wasn't he the one who had sounded so devastated when he thought that she had married? The girl punched him in the stomach.

"Mikomi Inu Higurashi! Don't hit your father!" Kagome chastised, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. The man didn't look so amused.

"Stupid girl, you're just like your mother. Feh," he turned back to the older woman. "Is that how you raise your kids?"

"Kid. Singular, and technically you should be saying 'our,'" she pointed out, while Miko enjoyed the furious look she got from the man. Serves him right. "I know you're mad that I'm back. Frankly, I don't want to be here, but as long as I am, let's go see Miroku, Sango, and Shippo."

Miko walked next to her mom, with InuYasha following sulkily. The girl was surprised that Kagome the Angel, who never did anything wrong, had lied. The woman was smiling like a fat kid in a candy shop that was having an 'everything must go' sale. How had InuYasha not noticed? Miko sighed, Oh, right. He's got a pebble for a brain.

Finally, the group found a village. Miko gawked at the quaint wooden huts and the fields of vegetables. "Alright, this is it. Kaede's hut," Kagome sighed happily. "Brings back memories."

"The old lady was a good priestess, and is greatly missed," InuYasha said, a bit of sympathy in his voice. "She died about two years ago. Miroku and Sango live here now."

Kagome stood, shocked. "Died? Well… I guess I shouldn't be so surprised."

Miko knocked on the door way, while the others stood in silent grief. A boy, a year or so younger than her, answered. He looked questioningly at them, "Uncle InuYasha? What are you doing here? I thought you went to see Totosi."

"Herta, you're to nosy," the man said pushing past. "Yo, guys! Guess who came by?"

"Oh, InuYasha!" a woman greeted. She had long coal hair, bright eyes, and a baby on her hip. Five other kids ran around the hut, being chased by a tall man with a short ponytail at the nape of his neck. It looked like they were playing tag. "Who's tha- wait. Kagome!"

"Oh, Sango!" she shouted, hugging the other woman tightly. "Miroku! Look at all these kids! I had trouble with just her, how are you dealing with seven!"

"Her?" Miroku repeated after hugging Kagome. They all turned and looked at Miko. "She looks like…."

"She's InuYasha's daughter. Introduce yourself."

The girl stepped forward. "My name is Mikomi Higurashi, Miko for short. I would love if one of you got this twerp away from me, before I bust her teeth in," she said, pointing at the little girl who was pulling Miko's braid.

"Akura, come here," Sango said lovingly. "I'm sorry, Miko. She's only six; she hasn't really learned not to be violent. What can I say? She's a demon hunter, by blood and trade!" she proudly hugged her daughter.

"You're InuYasha and Kagome's daughter? You little dog, why didn't you tell me?" Miroku asked putting an arm around InuYasha. "Tell me about it. Was it good? She had such a great body, still does. I would have loved to put my hands on her!"

InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miko punched him. "I was just asking…." he whimpered around a fat lip.

"Where's Shippo?" Kagome asked. They all settled around the fire in the center of the hut, except for InuYasha who sat in the corner brooding.

"He and Kirara went to the fields. This lecherous monk just got back from there. So, Kagome, how have you been getting along? A husband? A good job?"

"I've been great. I have a wonderful daughter, a nice home, a stable job, and haven't been attacked by a psychotic monster in over a week!" she giggled. "How about you? You seem to have you're hands full with all these kids and you obviously married our favorite monk. What happened to your brother?"

"He went home to rebuild the village and train more slayers. We need them."

"Why?" Miko asked. She was getting bored from all the chitchat.

"Because," Miroku replied, gravely. "Naraku had a successor. And he wants revenge."


	5. Chapter 4

_(A/N: Okay, I came up with his name. This chapter is really short, but important for the future ones, so pay attention!)_

**Chapter Four**

**The tale of Naraku's Heir as told by Miroku!**

As you know, the Shikon Jewel has been coveted since it's creation. It amplifies power a hundred fold and can grant any wish. One such person that wanted it for his own power was Naraku. We battled him and won, but as it turns out he had a child with one of his incarnations, Kanna. That son was named Kito.

After we killed Naraku, Kanna raised her son to be his replacement, teaching him to hate humanity. Now he's seventeen, and slaughtering entire villages for the fun of it. In some ways, that makes him more dangerous than his father. Naraku had a goal and so he wouldn't be too reckless, not doing anything to jeopardize his plans. Kito has nothing to gain and nothing to lose, so he will just kill until his own death stops him. Of coarse, no one has been able to get that close.

Lately his mother has been pushing him to avenge his father. Also, she has him convinced that we have the Shikon jewel here. Now he has been spotted coming this way, killing almost everyone in his path. Kito has attacked at least seven villages, and there is only _one survivor_. Even he is fading.

Kagome was the protector of the Jewel, and since Kana doesn't know about the well, Kito is looking for her. His only goal is to kill her and the rest of her family. That means, all of us.

Thankfully, the Jewel is gone, so there is no way for him to locate us. We have planty of time to prepare and tack him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Miko yawned and looked around the hut. She had zoned out on the story, figuring it had nothing to do with her. After all, this was a reunion for her mom; it was probably about some old adventure. She laid back just when Kagome stood up.

"Miko, we're leaving."

"What? We just got here! I want to meet this 'Shippo' and the twin-tail you told me about!"

"We are leaving. I know that you have the necklace, so we have to go!"

"Necklace?" Miroku's eyes widened, "Don't say she has the Shikon Jewel!"

"Of coarse I do. I always wear it!"

"Herta, go get Shippo and Kirara," Sango shouted, grabbing a giant boomerang from the corner. The monk had a staff in one hand and a stack of sutra's in the other. "If she has the Jewel then they're on their way. Miroku and I will guard for now."

"Kagome, you're not leaving. We've been trying to get InuYasha to bring you back," the monk said.

"Why?"

"Don't you remember our battle with Naraku? We need your sacred arrows."

InuYasha stood. "Come on, Kagome. One more adventure will do you good."

Kagome looked ready to faint. "And so the Feudal Fairytale continues. Miko, I can't send you home alone. Looks like you're stuck too."

Miko looked around, everyone seemed to have a strained happiness (except for the children who were playing in blissful ignorance). Happy to be together, but not under the circumstance. _Still, this ought to be fun, even if I am surrounded by a bunch of old geezers. I finally get to travel!_

Just then, a red headed teen walked in the door, followed by a small kitten with two tails and Herta. "Shippo!" Kagome shouted, running to hug the boy. "You've gotten so tall!"

"Kagome! When? How?" Shippo stuttered, hugging the woman back. He looked around and saw Miko. "Who's that?"

"I'm not introducing myself again. It's nice to meet you, Shippo," Miko said walking past. "If you don't mind, I'm going for a walk. I need exercise if I'm going to help."

"You aren't helping; you are just coming with!"

"That's what you think!"

Miko noticed the fluffy tail that Shippo had before she left, but didn't say anything. She already understood. Two years ago she had begun to take an interest in demonology. She noticed that she had several symptoms of a 'half-breed'; abnormally strong, heightened senses, and a sixth sense that was overly developed. Miko had been sure then that she was part oni, but she hadn't known it was dog demon. Her mom had never answered her when she had asked.

As she walked toward the sacred tree, she thought someone was watching her. Miko blinked, and the feeling was gone.


	7. Chapter 6

_(A/N: From here on, I'm going to be swapping from Miko to Kito then back to Miko. Look at the name under the chapter to know who it is.)_

**Chapter Six**

**Kito**

The man could sense the Shikon Jewel hanging around the girls neck. It emanated power he had never have imagined. He was more interested in the girl who was wearing it. She was practicing high kicks, unaware of the demon watching from the shadows. _Poor puppy doesn't know. Fighting near the sacred tree is bad luck. Just looked at what happened to Kikyo and InuYasha._ He suppressed a sadistic chuckle.

He looked at the girl again. She was beautiful, even if she was weak. She had taken her snowy hair out of it's braid and let it fall down her back in soft waves, her eyes were bright with determination and pride. Even though she was only one quarter demon, Kito got the weirdest feeling when he looked at her.

Being seventeen meant that lust wasn't a new feeling. He wouldn't mind bedding the girl, true, but this was more than that. This was the kind of feeling where you thought that you would be happy just sitting near her and having her notice you there. Just being this close to her made him feel almost… happy. What was this feeling in his chest? A heartbeat?

Kito began to seethe. What could this she-mutt ever mean to him? She was a weakling and seemed too damn pleased about it. She was a smug little twerp who needed a good beating. So why did he get the urge to just run up and kiss her? Kito would think his father would be very disappointed.

Finally, he smiled. It was decided. That girl had something he needed, true, but that doesn't mean he can't experiment. Besides, he loved games; toying with this lovely little half-breed ought to be entertaining. Slowly , he changed from his demon form, to a man in traveling clothes. He stepped out of the shadows and walked toward the girl. Smiling, he proclaimed, "Excuse me, miss, I don't know where I am!"

The girl turned toward him, her expression changing from serious, to annoyed, to stunned admiration in one smooth procession. She blushed and stammered a 'Hello.' _This is going to be fun._


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Miko**

Miko stared at him for at least two minutes before talking again. How could she not? The man was gorgeous, with pale skin, long black hair, and big, milky blue eyes. He smiled at her shyly and rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks flaring red. He stammered in a soft, unsure way, "Miss, you're embarrassing me…."

"Oh," Miko jumped at the sound of his voice. It was smooth and boyish, and for some reason she began to wonder if he sang. She hoped she would get to hear. She shook her head, "Sorry, sir."

"Uh," he looked to the ground. "It's not your fault. A traveler like me doesn't get much attention from pretty girls, is all. Not even ones dressed as oddly as you. I'm not used to it."

Miko looked down at her clothes. He had a point; she would have to get a disguise to fit in better. She blushed deeper. "So where are you from?" she asked.

He looked surprised. "Just a little village on the coast. Naraku destroyed it, when I was very young; I don't remember what it was like." He sighed and sat down at the base of the tree. "What about you?"

"Here. Or at least, I grew up here," she said a little to quickly. She was nervous about having him so close to her, but she also had never had to lie before, not without planning it out. _I really should have discussed a back story with Mom before I left the hut._

"What about a name?" he asked, still not looking her in the eye. He seemed slightly off put by that fact.

"I am Mikomi Inu Higurashi, though friends call me Miko. What about you?" she asked, finding she had the exact opposite problem. She couldn't help but stare at his blue eyes. They were so unique and expressive.

"I'm… Akida," he said after a short pause, that Miko attributed to his shy demeanor. "Mikomi. That means 'hope,' right?"

Miko nodded. Her mom had told her that she had given her that name for a reason, but had never explained what that reason had been.

"Hope," he said wistfully. "Mikomi, you're exactly what the world needs right now."

"Please, call me Miko."

"No. We're not friends yet," she gave him a surprised look. No one had ever thought that they would have to earn her friendship, they just called her Miko. He had an earnest smile, like he was really looking forward to getting to know her. She smiled back and nodded.

"Right.., Akida. Where are you traveling to?"

"Where ever I feel I need to go. I've been trying to find the demon Kito, the son of the man that had killed my family. If it hadn't been for a traveling healer woman, I would have died. Someone beat me to Naraku, but I _will_ be the one to put a sword in his child."

She was surprised to hear such will and murderous intent coming from such a man. He seemed so shy, it made him seem frail. Looking at him now she saw that he was really quite strong. The muscles were lean, but looks could be deceiving. After all, she was only five foot six, and she packed a punch.

"Miko!" someone called. She forced herself to look away from Akida, and saw that Sango was running toward her. "Miko, your mom wants you. She said she wanted you to practice your archery."

The girl nodded. Turning to say goodbye to the traveler, she noticed he was gone. There wasn't a trace to suggest anyone had been sitting there at all. Sango asked, "What are you looking at?"

Miko just shook her head. Why would he have left? _He must of decided to keep searching for Kito. _"Nothing. Let's go, it's not a good idea to keep Mom waiting too long." and with that, they headed back to the hut.

_(A/N: Wow, and she thought InuYasha was thick. You never befriend the hot traveler! It's against the code of smart people conduct! Things are going to get very interesting. Mwahahaha! *I love this! It's my favorite story to write!*)_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Kito**

Kito punched another tree, feeling one of his knuckles bruise; splinters of bark flew in every direction. He was fuming from the fact that his shyness toward Mikomi hadn't been feigned. He punched another tree. Why couldn't he look her in the eye?

"Son, what ails you?" came the voice of his mother. The little white demon stepped put from behind a tree. Her mirror reflected the dying sun light and her expression showed no concern. "Didn't you see that the Jewel is in reach?"

"Mother, it's nothing," he growled. "Just a slight set back on my part."

"Yes, I saw," the girl held up the mirror in her hands and the reflection changed to his earlier conversation with Mikomi. "You shouldn't play with your food, Kito."

He smiled. She still thought he was acting. "Aw, don't worry. We will avenge Father, but I know he liked games too."

"And looked what happened. If he had just killed them properly the first time, we would not have to avenge anything."

"I have made up my mind, Mother. I'm going to play my game. The half breed is pretty, and I would hate for her to die ignorant of what she's missing. Hell wouldn't be torture then," he laughed. If was a little tense, but he was sure of it now. If he didn't get close to Mikomi, he would go insane. His mother certainly wasn't going to get in his way.

The white demon nodded and left him. Kito looked up to the sky as stars began to light._ Why do I want her so badly? She's just another girl, nothing special._ Even as he thought the words, he pictured her smiling at him. She held out her arms and said his name. "Akida," she whispered longingly.

He turned and punched the tree again and scowled as it fell. She didn't even know his real name. Why did that hurt him so badly? _Maybe I was wrong. This is my Hell. _He didn't understand any of it. Kito unleashed his claws, which he got from eating a cat demon not to long ago, and chopped down tree after tree. It wasn't doing a thing for his anger.

Mikomi Inu Higurashi. What was she to him?


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Miko**

It had been nearly three days since she had seen Akida, but Miko still hadn't stopped thinking about him. She didn't even want to. Thinking that she might run into him again on their journey made her train harder. She wanted to impress him.

She missed a lot of details those days, but one thing was obvious. InuYasha and Kagome were still in love. Everyone was sure of it. They spent so much time together, just talking or stealing glances at each other. What annoyed Miko was that if you asked either of them, they would say that you were imagining things. The mutt swore that as soon as Kito was dead, Kagome was going right down the well. _What idiots. How can they be so blind?_

"Shippo, why do they keep denying it?" she asked the kitsune on the forth day. They had taken to hanging out most of the time, since they were closest in age. Herta stood nearby, like always.

"I wish I knew. All the time I've known them, it's been obvious to everyone but them. Before Kagome left, it seemed that they might get together, but then that idiot made her go home. It took a lot of yelling to keep him from sealing the well."

"If someone loved me, I wouldn't act half so blind," She said confidently.

"Really? I doubt it. Idiocy is in your blood," he glanced up at the other boy, who nodded.

"Feh," she punched the back of his head.

"Ouch! You're too much like your father!"

"Hello, Mikomi!"

The girl froze. Was it really who she thought it was? She looked up and saw a man with bright blue eyes. "Akida!"

He smiled shyly when she ran up and hugged him. He patted her back, "So, you remember my name, eh? That's a surprise."

_Not really. You remembered mine._ "Where have you been? You didn't say goodbye before."

"Sorry, I really am. Please don't sound so sad," he waved his hands, looking frantic. "I'm no good at goodbyes. They always come out more of a 'gu-buh' noise than a word. It would have been embarrassing."

He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously. His face was crimson, which showed very well on his pale skin. _Such a nice match for your eyes, too._

Shippo and Herta glared at him. Akida seemed surprised, but quickly turned his attention back to the girl. "I was wondering..," he started, blushing deeper. He shuffled his feet and kept his eyes to the ground. It seemed like he was still having trouble looking right at her.

"Yes?" she prompted, sensing a happy ending to her fantasies.

"Well, just that I thought maybe you'd want to go for a walk?"


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Kito**

_There is something wrong with me,_ Kito thought again. He walked silently next to Mikomi. She smiled at him, "Akida, you're blushing again."

He turned away, "Um… well…." he glanced back when he heard her giggle.

"It's fine. I just think it's funny. I mean, you're caring, nice, and honest. I can't figure out what reason you have to be shy."

_Because, I'm none of those things. _"Well, I guess it's just being around you," he said, keeping the pain from his voice. Lying to her was getting harder by the second. She trusted him so much.

She laughed again. "I doubt it. I'm not that special, why would you be nervous around me?"

"You think too little of yourself. You're beautiful, strong, and protective. You'd do anything for friends."

"And how would you know that?"

"When you have to deal with as many people as I do, you learn how to read them. You have the look in your eyes that says 'mess with my friends, and I'll show you what the seventh ring of Hell feels like.'"

"And don't ever forget that!" she said proudly. They had reached the sacred tree and decided to sit. "So you know me, but I don't know about you."

He grimaced inwardly. "Well, generally I'm a normal person."

"I don't believe you. Come on I want details."

"Mikomi, you're the strangest person in the world," he sighed. She sighed at the fact that he still wouldn't call her Miko. "If you want details, then you'll have to wait and see."

Miko pouted but didn't get the chance to complain before a boy ran up to them. Kito recognized him as one of the boys who had been glaring at him earlier. He had spiky black hair, piercing brown eyes, both of which would have been intimidating if he didn't have a kind, slightly round face. He wasn't chubby, but really quite scrawny. "Miko," he glanced distastefully at Kito then back at Mikomi, "You're wanted by InuYasha."

"Sorry, Akida. My father is teaching me how to use his Tetsiga. You know, he's really a nice guy once you get past the temper and violent outbursts," She stood up and started toward the village. "See you later!"

"Farewell, Mikomi," Kito bid her quietly and silently added, _Come back soon. I'll be here for you._ He leaned back and stared at the clouds, waiting.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Miko**

InuYasha patted Miko on the head. He had gotten very fatherly since he had come to terms with the fact that he _was_ a father. "Alright, let's try the Wind scar one more time, then go join Kagome. She wanted to ask you something."

Miko nodded and took an offensive stance. She lifted the sword high and saw her dad shake his head. He was still shocked that she was able to activate the power of the Tetsiga, a sword made out of the fang of her grandfather. She swung down as the air swirling around the blade at hurricane like speeds. They pushed out from the sword and left three large fissures in the ground.

InuYasha looked at her proudly and sent her to her mother. When she found the other women she was looking at the stars. "Hey, Mom!"

Kagome smiled and patted the spot next to her, not needing to look up to see who it is. "Miko, do you like it here?"

"Of coarse," Miko replied, slightly bewildered at Kagome's abruptness. The woman usually didn't come out and ask thing, but beat around the bush because she would be embarrassed.

"Then you'd stay here? Even after all of this is over, would you call this village home?"

"With out a doubt."

Kagome sighed, with a 'why-doesn't-that-surprise-me?' kind of look. Glancing at her daughter, she noticed the determination on Miko's face, just like InuYasha. That courage that she had at that age was burning in Miko like a wildfire that no one would ever put out. _What a girl…._

"Then it's settled. Sango offered to let us stay with her for a while after we take down Kito. Just until we get our own house built."

Miko raised her eyebrow and Kagome sighed in understanding. "InuYasha will need some convincing, I'm sure. You and I should be able to get through to him, though," she smirked. "besides, I have a secrate weapon."

_(A/N: I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, and that this is so short. I just wanted to ask something before I get to far in this. How many of you support the KitoxMiko thing?)_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Kito**

That night, he thought of only her again. Kito was sure he was going insane; why else would he care for Mikomi? She wasn't a demon, nor a human. She shouldn't be anything, but she was _everything_.

When he woke, he was sad to see that she wasn't next to him like he had dreamt. Every time she wasn't near, he got the urge to go find her. Kito looked up at the early morning light and tried to remember what ever was gnawing at the back of his mind. He had forgotten something, and he knew it. With a sigh, he got up. He needed something to get her out of his head.

The only problem: he had nothing to do. Kito tried everything he could think of, including hunting, cliff diving, and village terrorizing. For some reason, his daily routine just wasn't interesting. All he could think about was Mikomi and her family. She was probably practicing archery again, which was pointless since she _never_ missed the bulls-eye. Her parents would be arguing about everything, and all their friends would watch with weary expressions wondering how long it would be before they just kissed and made-up.

Kito forced the thoughts away for the eighth time in half the number of minutes. Maybe playing was a bad idea; he needed to just get what he needed and kill them like the rats they were. A slow smile spread across his features as he imagined sharp teeth biting into soft tanned flesh, the sweet taste of blood rushing past his tongue. Then he thought of that flesh and blood belonging to the beautiful half-breed, and felt his stomach twist into seven different kinds of knots.

He shook the feeling off and tried to think of what it was he had been after when he had meet Miko. Nothing came to mind, but did it really matter now? He needed to prove to himself he wasn't weak. He was going to have to kill Mikomi and her acquaintances. That was the only way.

Kito shivered even though the sun was bright in the sky. He was going to need a plan, some way to make the killing slow and painful, but not so much so that he would lose his composure in front of them.

Or maybe….

What would happen if…? No, that wouldn't work. She would never go for it and it would ruin his cover. But it wouldn't hurt to ask, right?

He smiled again at the thought. There were two choices that didn't involve killing. Was it at all possible?


	14. Chapter 13

Hi, everyone. I am so sorry for not being active on this in, like, a year. I lost the passward and have been too busy to be bothered with it.

Anyway, I wanted to say two, count them TWO, things. Number one: I am going to be deleting this, and the other, story and (if I can find the stupid button) my account. I reread these not too long ago and noticed just how bare-boned they are and how much my writing style has changed. And so-

Number two! I will have these stories, rewriten and reploted, on my new joint account with the lovely Dez on CryoSunkyh! Please read her fic Alea Iacta Est while the rewrite is in the Doc. It shouldn't take too long.

Again, I am so very sorry.


End file.
